


Not An Act

by Aubriearts



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I just had to give Satan some fluff, Luke's homescreen dialogue tripped me up, M/M, MC is just confused, Multi, and very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubriearts/pseuds/Aubriearts
Summary: The words continued to ring in your head, no matter how hard you tried to move past them, simply tried to get them out of your mind."Simeon told me that Satan's kindheartedness is all an act!"When Luke had told you those words, questioning why you chose to be so close to Satan, you couldn't help but have an inkling of doubt plant itself into your mind. Why would Simeon say that about Satan? Simeon himself had admitted to not knowing Satan very well, so how could he have been so sure of himself to tell that to Luke? Was Luke just being a little childish and fibbing a bit? You couldn't tell.------------------------------------------------------------Based on one of Luke's homescreen dialogue options, and the fact that "Read My Heart" gave us some soft loving Satan. Contains a tiny bit of spoilers for chapters 20/21 mentioned in passing, but nothing big.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Not An Act

**Author's Note:**

> Luke's homescreen dialogue had me feeling a bit sus and upset for Satan so I wanted to write a lil scenario for him~

The words continued to ring in your head, no matter how hard you tried to move past them, simply tried to get them out of your mind. 

"Simeon told me that Satan's kindheartedness is all an act!" 

When Luke had told you those words, questioning why you chose to be so close to Satan, you couldn't help but have an inkling of doubt plant itself into your mind. Why would Simeon say that about Satan? Simeon himself had admitted to not knowing Satan very well, so how could he have been so sure of himself to tell that to Luke? Was Luke just being a little childish and fibbing a bit? You couldn't tell.

As you wandered the empty halls of the House of Lamentation, you couldn't help but find yourself drifting to the hallway where Satan's room was located. 

Satan's kindness couldn't really be an act, could it? Not when he had always been so open to you, so loving... How could that have all been an act? When he had confessed that he loved you, and when he had been so excited to see you when Solomon had brought you back to the Devildom. You felt your eyes fluttering closed as you had finally reached his door, lifting a hand up to rest it upon his door.

It couldn't be an act... How could someone so truly unkind have been so loving to you? How could someone unkind have written and sung such a beautiful song just for you? Surely "Read My Heart" was full of his true feelings, yes? So, then, why did you feel so nervous as you stood before his door? Your heart hammered within your chest, and your mouth felt dry, but despite your nervousness, you moved your hand along his door and knocked, patiently waiting to see if he would answer. You were met with shuffling within his room before his door was opened before you.

"Ah, there you are, Kitten, I was just- are you okay?" He had seemed excited to see you, but his face had shifted into concern as he saw the state you were in, trembling before him with tears threatening to leak from your eyes.

"I- Uhm... Can I just, come in and talk with you?" You shifted nervously on your feet, and he nodded quickly, opening his door all the way for you to come in. You maneuvered your way into his room, past all of the piles of books, past the mess of papers, and you placed yourself on the edge of his bed. 

"Is something the matter?" He tenderly questioned you, softly closing his door and coming over to place himself next to you, his arms cradling you to his chest. You found yourself gripping onto him, tears cascading quickly down your cheeks. He pressed a kiss to your head, and you felt a choked sob escape your lips.

"What's got you so broken up, Kitten?" He whispered out to you, stroking along your back as he held you close. You sniffled, before pulling back to stare into his eyes that stared right back, filled to the brim with concern and love.

"This- This isn't an act is it?" You choked out, and he tilted his head at you, his eyes searching yours as though he'd find the answer hidden inside them. As he opened his mouth to respond, you continued on.

"Luke said Simeon told him all of your kindness was an act... And of course, I don't want to believe him but... But-"

"It's hard for you to not question it." Satan finished for you, and you nodded shyly. He closed his eyes and sighed, but when he reopened them they still had the shine of love dancing within them.

"There are still some things about myself that I'm unsure about," His tone was timid, and he pulled you close to him again, "But if there's something that I have never doubted, that would be my love for you. I have always been sure of my feelings for you, for I had never felt them before. The kindness I have always shown you is as true as the hunger that flows through Beel." You laughed a little, and he pulled back to mirror the smile now resting upon your face.

"I love you, and nothing will change that. I don't know where Simeon thinks he's getting that idea from, but I promise you, my dear, it isn't true." He pressed a tender kiss upon your forehead, and you pulled him back down, pressing a slow kiss upon his lips, one he happily returned. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you..." Your words had him sending you a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry for allowing you to doubt me. From now on I will do my best to love you more clearly." He pressed a kiss to your forehead, pressed kisses to your remaining tears, and then finally, pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

"Are you feeling better, Kitten?" He questioned you, and you smiled up at him, nodding softly. He smiled, leaning down and rubbing his nose tenderly against yours. A realization suddenly hit you, and you blinked, pulling back from him.

"Did you need me for something? You seemed like you needed me when you had opened your door." You tilted your head to the side, and he chuckled a bit, pulling back from you as he reached for a book placed neatly at the top of a stack.

"I was going to go looking for you. I had found a book you'd mentioned wanting to read at one point..." He sheepishly glanced away from you as he handed you the book in question, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. You laughed at his shyness and happily accepted the book, running your hands along the cover of it smoothly.

"What's so funny?" He quickly asked you, although you merely shook your head, hugging the book to your chest and pressing a kiss to his cheek. As you teased him for the shy display, you felt all of your worry leaving your form. You really had no need to doubt him, not when he could show you the sides of himself that only you got to see. Not when he loved you so strongly, so openly, so softly... So truly.


End file.
